halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon
The Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon"All post-2549 model Wraiths have an extended crew area with a Type-52 DESW in a ring mount." (http://www.bungie.net/stats/halo3/CareerStats.aspx?player=Digipatd), otherwise known as the Plasma Cannon, is a manned automatic plasma turret in use by the Covenant. It serves its purpose as a squad support weapon, used for suppressing enemies and defending Covenant positions. It is carried, deployed and crewed by green-armored Gunner Grunts, in addition to being wielded portably by some higher-ranking Brutes. It is carried and operated in a similar fashion to the M247 GPMG made by the UNSC. It has an approximate 65 degree turn radius and 50 degree pitch. It fires plasma bolts similar to those of the Covenant Plasma Rifle, and fires around 300 rounds per minute. A battery or plasma core is built into the tripod which allows the gun to fire indefinitely. When removed from the tripod, the gun can only use the 200 units of power that the gun itself contains. Operation Used as a heavy support weapon in ground based combat. Providing a rapid stream of powerful plasma rounds to suppress enemy movements and offensive actions. The cannon is basically a mobile support weapon and as such offers no protection for the operator. The gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire so a naturally well covered emplacement position would be desired. This separates it from the Shade and Shielded Plasma Cannon, as both these offer some measure of protection for their operator but are, however, not man-portable. Plasma Cannon in Combat Since the operator is completely exposed it is logical to kill the gunner, and not attempt to destroy the gun itself. The gunners are usually positioned low to the ground and as such can be difficult targets to hit. It is advised to attempt this from cover since the sheer volume of fire the cannon can lay down is not to be underestimated. Once the operator is down a well placed grenade or explosive should be used to put the cannon out of action temporarily (although fairly rare, another grunt will man the turret if the original gunner is killed). High ranking Brutes have also been seen using the turret in its dismounted state. In Halo 3 Plasma Cannons are often mounted on Gravity Platforms, for a superior vantage point. Facing them in such situations, distance and/or firepower is key, and rushing such emplacements is not recommended. On Legendary difficulty, they can be a serious threat to vehicles, simply blowing the platform up with a well placed explosive can easily disable the gun, gunner and other occupents. Halo 2 On several missions, Gunner Grunts can sometimes be seen carrying a cut down version of the Shade over thier shoulders.The first time this is seen is on the mission Cairo Station (level) when you get to the second Commons B-01,and can also be found in Hangar A-02. Outskirts - Three Heavy Grunts are found manning plasma cannons in the tunnel. Gravemind - Two Gunners are deployed at the start of the level deployed to take out the Master Chief. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Plasma Cannon was redesigned. It now looks less like the Plasma Rifle, and sports what appear to be shields or targeting displays on top of it. These could also be heat dissipation vanes; this is supported by the fact that the weapon cannot overheat even if the entire power supply is emptied non stop. The Halo 3 Plasma Cannon behaves exactly like the AIE-486H HMG in rate of fire, and has the same number of shots (200) when detached from the Gravity mount. Brutes can use the detached turret in the same manner as the player. A version of the Type-52 DESW is also mounted on Wraiths. in Halo 3, and feature a gravity lift-type support rather than mounted tripod for easier turning.]] Character Compatibility *Grunts (most commonly found, usually a green armored Gunner Grunt) *Elites (not as much as chieftains or grunts) *Brutes (not common, but have been used by chieftains) *Spartans(if you want to rip it off its base) Trivia *The plasma cannon has what looks like three petite energy shield plates on its front, a vestige of the Large Plasma Turret on Halo 2. *The Brute Chieftain is the only known character to be able to melee with this weapon. *Unlike most other plasma weapons save the Energy Sword, this weapon will almost never overheat. *In Halo 3 you can blow a plasma turret off a Phantom by using explosives and then utilize it yourself. This can help in levels where it is it normally not found in certain locales. *A way of moving faster with the turret can be done by constantly dropping and picking up the turret. Pressing 'Y' to change guns while holding right bumper to pick the gun up again. This, while looking like your dribbling the gun, allows almost normal movement, though be careful around dropped guns though, as it might pick those up instead. *This is the only Covenant support weapon. Sources Related Links *Shade Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Held Weapons